


I'm Only Comfortable If You're Comfortable, Darling

by kemoiunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Basically Leon is jealous, It's a curse, Jealous AU, M/M, Make Out Scene, and he talks it out with Kazuichi and fun times ensue, until they become uncomfortable times so the talk, why can i only write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Leon is jealous of how well Kazuichi gets along with his friends and everyone around them. They discuss this, and they end up getting into a little heated arrangement. What will happen..?





	I'm Only Comfortable If You're Comfortable, Darling

Leon didn't like the way Kazuichi got along with all of the red-haired boy's friends. He basically got along with everyone, well, everyone except some of the girls in his class, Sonia included. But the mechanic got along with all the guys, and that was a problem for Leon, because it would only be a matter of time before he realized what a jealous fuck Leon was and left him for someone else.

So Leon was constantly forced to watch his boyfriend be buddies with his own classmates, then with Leon's own friends. It was torture, couldn't he see what it was doing to Leon? Or did he just not care?

The other boy had to admit though, most of this was an internal struggle, Kazuichi probably didn't even realize just how jealous Leon could be, let alone the strain it was putting on him even now, as the two of them hung out with Mondo, Gundham, and Kiyotaka.

Leon didn't really feel like he had to worry about Gundham stealing Kazuichi from him, and not really the other two boys either. Gundham, for one, was straight, and Mondo and Kiyotaka Leon suspected were in a relationship of their own.

This suspicion was only justified as the fingers of Mondo and Kiyotaka once again brushed against one another, leaving the two boys blushing and stammering once again, Leon had to at least hope that he and Kazuichi weren't that obvious when they were around one another. He could only take so much embarrassment before starting to act like a little shit, as if that wasn't how Leon acted all the time anyways.

This wasn't really the time then, to be having these feelings. Kazuichi didn't even know that he was feeling this way, so it wasn't really his fault at all so Leon could hardly blame the other boy for something as insignificant as being friends with other people. But Leon couldn't really help himself, he really was head over heels in love with the other boy, he just didn't want to scare him away. 

Of course Kazuichi chose that moment to interrupt Leon in his own head, "You okay Leon? You seem to be spacing out,"

Of course that would also be the time that Mondo and Kiyotaka chose to say that they needed to go do something or other. Kazuichi seemed surprised, but bid them farewell all the same, as did Leon. Not five minutes later Gundham also said that he needed to leave, but it only because he needed to go feed his dark devas of destruction, not because he could feel the sexual tension between the other two boys at all.

Now they were alone, in Leon's house since they had all originally been hanging out and had planned to play videogames together. 

Kazuichi then repeated his question, since Leon hadn't actually answered the other boy before, "You okay Leon?"

This jarred Leon out of his head once again, and he hung his head in shame.

"I guess? It's just kind of embarrassing,"

Now Leon had Kazuichi's full attention, "Tell me what's wrong. Even if it's embarrassing."

Leon bit his bottom lip, and it didn't go unnoticed by the other's gaze. What if Kazuichi left him after he found out he was a jealous fuck? But Leon knew that if he didn’t come clean about this now, it would just build more and more until it finally burst, and that wasn’t fair to Kazuichi whatsoever.

"It's just, it's nothing. It's my own insecurity breaking through,"

Kazuichi looked confused, he asked Leon what he meant.

"It's jealousy Kazu! I'm jealous that you get along with all our friends and that you're friendly with everyone and I just want you for myself but I don't want you to know that I'm like this cause it’s embarrassing, okay?"

Kazuichi looked surprised, but the other boy had just blurted all that out sort of fast, not stopping even for a breath until he was done. After a moment though, he chuckled. Leon was a bit miffed by that, how could his boyfriend just chuckle after hearing him practically confess something that was bothering him horribly? He was scowling, he knew this, and when the other boy saw that scowl he had the audacity to chuckle even more, it was practically a giggle at this point. After a moment of this, Kazuichi took the other boy's hand, holding it in both of his, biting his own lip for a moment. Leon followed the movement, he could never really get over the other boy’s teeth; they were sexy as fuck.

"Leon, don't you realize I feel the same way about you?"

Now Leon was confused. 

"What do you mean, Kazu?"

Now it was Kazuichi’s turn to look embarrassed, he even blushed a little bit. It was actually a bit of a turn-on for Leon, he found. 

"You get along with everyone too, so it would make sense for me to feel jealous, I had no idea you felt the same way. You have nothing to worry about though, I only have eyes for you."

With those words said, Kazuichi leaned forward a bit to capture Leon's lips with his own. It was always special, kissing the mechanic. It felt like there was no place Leon would rather be than kissing this wonderful person, especially with those teeth of his. That perhaps added to the passion that Leon felt, since he kind of got turned on a little bit by the sharp teeth of the other boy.

They had had a couple talks about intimacy, but there never really was a right time to actually 'get it on', especially with the social lives they both lived. Today though, it might just be what both of the insecure boys need, and they each seemed happy to go along with it. The kiss became a bit more heated, Kazuichi’s tongue gingerly toying with the other boy’s own, small groans coming from each of them every once and a while. Their hands started to work on their shirts, or Leon’s shirt. Kazuichi had his mechanic jumpsuit on, so it was a simple zipper holding up his ensemble. With Leon’s shirt gone, and the top half of Kazuichi’s jumpsuit off his shoulders, they each had undershirts on as well, and that made them both chuckle out of their kiss. Removing those quickly, they each had a good look at the other’s bare torso for the first time in a sexual light, they had obviously seen each other shirtless before at random times at Hope’s Peak Academy.

Leon knew he had a great body from always running around for baseball, but he had underestimated the amount of muscle it took to be a mechanic, or maybe it was that he had never noticed it before. He was surely surprised when he raked his eyes over the lean muscles that rippled over Kazuichi’s own body. The mechanic looked a bit self-conscious though, even though he had no reason to be, as Leon told him so. The answering smirk was worth it, and the answering kiss that ensued was definitely worth it.

Leon pulled Kazuichi on top of him, the mechanic squeaking as he landed with his legs basically straddling Leon’s own. 

"Are you sure Leon?"

Kazuichi was practically panting at this point, but Leon knew the other boy didn't want to overstep his boundaries, since Leon was the same. He nodded though, and the answering hug he got from the other Ultimate was a bit surprising.

Then Kazuichi started kissing the other boy's neck, his teeth lightly grazing the flesh there, and all thought processing completely halted on Leon's end. A low moan sounded from the Ultimate Baseball Star's throat before he stop it when the other boy's mouth sucked hard at his neck. He didn’t think anything could feel this good, but he was wrong, oh was he so wrong.

"Kazu."

He moaned again when Kazuichi’s hand trailed down to cup Leon's hardening cock with one of his hands, the other hand running up and down his side. A slight change in their hips’ angling made their two clothed erections rub against each other, and their breathing both hitched in turn. The friction made Kazuichi latch onto Leon’s neck and finally bite the other boy, and it should’ve been painful, but it wasn’t, not in the slightest. This made Leon want to retaliate, and he snuck his own hand down to rub the other boy’s own cock through the neon jumpsuit the Ultimate Mechanic always wore without fail, drawing a low moan from him.

Kazuichi moaning made him relinquish his scaling of Leon's neck with his lips and teeth, and Leon took the opportunity to kiss the other boy again, their tongues doing a graceful dance within Leon's mouth. 

Both boys talked about being on the giving and receiving end of anal sex, but for this first time Leon felt like he needed the other boy to fuck him. Hopefully Kazuichi wouldn't object to this, usually Leon was the dominant partner in any relationship, since this was his first relationship with another guy and he always felt like he needed to protect the girls that he had dated previously.

The two boys broke their kiss again, each of them panting now. They had had fumbling make out sessions before, but it had never progressed past that; past this. But that was over for now, and Leon was happy for it, he had wanted to be intimate with Kazuichi for quite some time.

After a bit of impatient fumbling, Kazuichi’s jumpsuit fell to the floor officially, as did the jeans that Leon had been wearing. The Ultimate Baseball Player had to chuckle a little bit at the other’s choice in underwear, it looked like board shorts for the ocean, with the random neon blue and pink colors. Leon guessed his own underwear was not too much better, he wore his compression shorts for baseball almost every day; this day was no different.

Kazuichi suddenly became tense, and Leon’s stopping his fumbling immediately.

“Are you okay, Kazu?”

The other boy was still panting, but he had stopped running his hands up and down Leon’s back to grip his shoulders tightly.

“Uh. Yeah. No. Maybe?”

Leon took Kazuichi’s hands in his own and sat them both down from where the other boy had practically been in his lap.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

It was true, Leon always wanted the both of them to be comfortable with each other. If Kazuichi didn’t want to have sex, they certainly didn’t have to.

“No, it’s more like. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Leon was shaking his head before the other boy even finished his statement.

“I will never be disappointed in you. I would be disappointed if you forced yourself to do something you weren’t comfortable with, but that’s about it.”

He was sure that the other boy had already known that before, but Leon didn’t mind repeating himself. Physical intimacy wasn’t something that he most definitely needed in a relationship to be happy. He just needed Kazuichi in his life. 

“Thanks, Leon. I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

Leon nodded, and took the other boy into his arms in a firm embrace. They could talk about this later, when they both were comfortable to. He loved the other boy, he just wasn’t sure they were both ready to say it yet, so he didn’t. Even though Kazuichi was older than Leon, he never had to be ready for something he wasn’t comfortable with. 

This was really all Leon needed, the boy he loved in his arms, them comfortable enough with each other to tell the other what they were feeling and what they wanted or didn’t want. It was always something he wanted in a relationship, to be able to share anything and everything, physical intimacy in the form of sex wasn’t needed. He was happy just like this.


End file.
